Ampharos
Ampharos is an electric-type Pokemon from the Pokemon media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas so Far *Ampharos VS Sheep Man Background Ampharos, also known as the Light Pokemon, is the third and final stage of the Mareep line in the Pokemon series, which is somewhat common in the grasslands of the Johto and Sinnoh regions of the Pokemon world. It vaguely resembles a small, sheered, bipedal sheep. Ampharos is notable for its ability to make the orb on its tail glow very brightly, and they have been used in lighthouses or for long distance communications as a result. Basics Ampharos *Type: Electric *Abilities: Static/Plus *Height: 4'07"/1.4m *Weight: 135.6 lbs./61.5 kg Mega Ampharos *Type: Electric/Dragon *Abilities: Static/Mold Breaker *Height: 4'07"/1.4m *Weight: 135.6 lbs./61.5 kg Death Battle Info Ampharos's default ability is Static, which has a chance of paralyzing foes that use contact-making moves against it. This drastically reduces their speed and possibly prevents them from performing actions. In battle, Ampharos is most notable for its ability to use powerful energy attacks, especially Electric attacks. Along with the basic Thunder Shock, this includes Discharge, a sort of electric flare that affects a wide area. Electro Ball does more damage against especially slow opponents, while Thunder and Zap Cannon sacrifice accuracy in exchange for sheer power. The Bug type Signal Beam is a light-based move that can confuse targets, Dragon Pulse is a Dragon type move that fires an energy blast from Ampharos's mouth, and Power Gem is yet another light-based attack, this time a Rock move. Ampharos also has some physical moves to round out its more energy-based arsenal. The star of the show is the powerrful Thunder Punch, in which their fist is engulfed in electric energy. They also have Fire Punch, a flame-based variant of the same attack. Lastly, Tackle and Take Down are basic moves where Ampharos rams into an enemy, with Take Down dealing extra damage at the cost of Ampharos's own Health. Along with its many offensive options, Ampharos has a number of Status and Support moves. Thunder Wave is a weak but effective electric shock that will paralyze any foe without a Ground or Electric affinity. Charge lets Ampharos store electric energy to buff their Special Defense and strengthen a single future Electric attack. Cotton Spore covers foes with cotton-like balls to slow them down, but Ampharos can also cover itself with this same substance to boost its Defense with Cotton Guard. Light Screen creates a temporary barrier that lessens the effects of enemy energy attacks, Confuse Ray is a light-based move that confuses opponents, and a Growl can slightly decrease enemies' physical Attack. When Ampharos is equipped with the Mega Stone Ampharosite, and is commanded by a qualified trainer, they can assume the more powerful Mega Ampharos form. This replaces its Static ability with Mold Breaker, which allows it to bypass enemy abilities that would otherwise prevent its moves from being effective. It also sees boosts in its physical strength, durability, resistance, and especially its Special Attack, though it has a small decrease in Speed. Furthermore, its newly aquired Dragon type increases the power of its Dragon Pulse. Last, it gains resistances to Fire, Water, and Grass attacks. Feats *Can generate enough light to be seen from space, a feat typically matched by the light pollution from entire modern cities. *Generates electricity at a high and stable enough rate to power a train Flaws *Vulnerable to Ground-based attacks. *Ampharos's Mega form sacrifices the useful Static ability and creates new weaknesses against Ice, Dragon, and Fairy attacks. *Relatively Slow, especially compared to other Electric Pokemon. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Dragon-Type Pokemon Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Electric-Type Pokemon Category:GameFreak characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Johto Pokemon Category:JRPG Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Pokemon characters Category:Video Game Combatants